The Wand waver against the Wandless
by caring16
Summary: Voldemort decides to bring someone from a different world, Only thing is She's not one to follow orders. A one shot on what happens. AU somewhat, A few OC's with a twist for them. Rated T for bad words.


A/N this is a Harry Potter/ One Piece crossover one shot. Also I Caring16 do not and will never own One Piece or Harry Potter they both belong to their respectful owners Oda-sama and J. . This is a random idea and I wanted to see what would happen if Voldemort meet someone who has powers/maigc but doesn't use a wand. This I hope will not be to stupid. Also this is the second time I uploaded it as I fixed a few errors. Enjoy!

The wand waver against the wandless.

_Screams could be heard as bodies seemed to drop on after another, Men women and children all wearing white skull masks seemed to be unable to stop the blurr that was attacking the underground base. Lord Voldemort was getting really annoyed as a low rank death eating ran up to him._

"My Lord the intruder is very powerful mu-" The low ranked death eater was slashed and fell to the floor.

_Voldemort's red eyes scanned the area where the Death eater stood. All of a sudden a dark cape was seen as well as a silver blade. Bring out his wand he cast the killing curse at the cape only for the cape to burst into flames. A low growl was heard behind him._

"First some bastard does who knows what and now a noseless freak destroys my favorite cape. That's it I've had enough of this island." An unknown voice stated annoyed.

_Voldemort turns to where the voice came from and spots a girl no older then 15, with midnight blue wings on her back, a brown bag strapped over her left shoulder having the bag part on her right hip and another bag this one black on her back. A sword hilt rested on her left hip as a purple handle sword was in her right hand. Her eyes are an orb blue as her hair was coal black tied back into a pony tail._

"Filthy Muggle how did you get here." Voldemort sneered glaring at the girl.

_The girl looked bored while bring her sword up. However before she could say anything another_ _Death eater who managed to somehow escape the girl's blade bowed in front of Voldemort._

"M-my Lord t-that's what came out of the portal, T-the spell it worked my lord."The death eater stuttered.

_Voldemort looked at the girl who was seemed to be bored and yet have no clue what the mask man was saying. Killing the one that was going to aid him in destroying the Light side wasn't a smart idea. Though how the girl was acting she seemed to be nothing more then a filthy muggle. Before Voldemort could decide something the girl kicked the death eater that was bowing through the wall._

"Next time you say shit like that I'll gut you like a fish." The girl sneered.

_Voldemort's eyes narrow as he pointed his wand at the girl. He had to get that sword away until she was under his control. Saying the disarming spell the girls sword flew out of her hands and landed close to him. The girl turned to him with cold eyes._

"Ok moron you got my attention what the hell do you want. "The girl questioned annoyed.

"Crucio," Voldemort yelled hitting the girl with the Cruciatus Curse.

_The girl blinked though she felt the pain from the curse the pain felt like a small stab wound compared to the pain she'd been through, Voldemort shocked by it moved his wand ending the curse. Growling he glares at the girl._

"Imperio_, "_Voldemort stated putting the girl under the Imperius Curse.

_The girl's whole body seemed to relax and her wings folded on her back Smirking inward Voldemort thought he finally got the girl under his control. Oh how wrong he was._

"Bow to me filthy mortal". Voldemort hissed out.

_Meanwhile inside the girl's mind as the order was given._

"Why would I listen to a fool." The girl questioned.

"Stupid girl how should I know." A deep voice stated annoyed.

"Well maybe you could explain a few things but I guess your clueless as well." The girl sneered annoyed.

"All you humans are allike annoying pest." The deep voice stated angry.

"Oi don't put me with those pricks. Stupid idiot." The girl growled out.

"Just throw the damn thing off unless you like being under someone else's mercy." The deep voice stated bored.

_Back out in the lair Voldemort stood watching and waiting, a few minutes passed and nothing happened. It didn't look like the girl was fighting it and at the same time she seemed to act like she didn't hear the order, Getting fed up he gave the order again much louder. Only to watch as the girl threw off the spell not even sweating._

"Damn prick lets see how you like this. "The girl sneered moving her fingers.

_Before Voldemort knew it he was thrown against the wall. Though he was shocked he didn't let the girl see it as he threw a killing curse at her. She seemed to disappear giving him time to ready himself. The girl then appeared close to the door and the two started to throw different spells (Voldemort) and attacks (The girl) at each other. Neither seemed to tire as the battle kept going. Voldemort hit the girl with a few cutting curses but not even those seemed to get to her. She on the other hand was throwing wandless shields up and blasting him with orb like spells. Finally after seemed like hours when it was only 45 minutes the girl hit Voldemort with an attack that made him drop his wand. She then kicked him into the wall before going to pick up her sword that had been laying on the ground._

"Listen up prick and listen well, The next time you decide to do something stupid it better not be me seeing you because the next time I will end you worthless life. Now hope you don't need this place cause it's going boom." The girl stated with a smirk.

_Voldemort sneered and order the death eaters that entered the room to stun or outright kill the girl. However none of their spells hit as she disappeared yet again. Not even a few minutes later a loud boom was heard 9 rooms down where the ruins was at for where they done the spell. Voldemort cursed as the girl destroyed the books the brought her to them before leaving the base._

_~~Line Break~~_

_Harry Potter woke with a start, Unlike the other times he went into Voldemort's mind this time his scar didn't burn. Sitting up he wiped his forehead confused about what he just dreamed. Looking around the room of his godfathers house it was still early morning. Seeing his best friend still sleeping Harry decide to see what order members was up and about. Getting dress he went downstairs to the kitchen and seen a few different members and Snape as well. _

"Harry dear are you alright." Mrs. Weasley asked worried.

_Harry looked around to see not ever order member was their but Professor Dumbledore was, Taking a seat he shrugged not sure._

"I don't know Mrs. Weasley I mean I had another dream but this time it was different." Harry said unsure.

"Harry would you share the dream." Dumbledore asked somewhat looking over.

_Sirius gave a nod to Harry with a small smile. Harry once again rubbed his face before sharing his dream. Snape only shared what he knew however even he was somewhat shocked that the ruins spelled worked. Just after Harry finished sharing his dream Dumbledore stood up and looked out the window Mrs. Weasley looked over._

"You don't think you know who has that girl do you. Mrs." Weasley questioned.

"I believe not where ever she may have been summoned from, From what Harry said it seems she returned to where it was she came from." Dumbledore stated feeling his age.

_The others seemed to agree as Snape stood up. _

"If we are done here I must be going." Snape said before his cape blew behind him as he made his leave.

_The others started to wake up as Dumbledore also made his leave. _

_~~Line Break~~_

_At an unknown island a girl with a brown bag resting on her right hip and a black bag on her back was walking down the road, a sword was resting on her left hip as she looked around annoyed. Just then a male wearing a blue cape jumped down from a building._

"There you are I was worried you chickened out on me. Where's your cape." The man questioned sticking his tongue out.

"Not now Patrick I'm not in the mood. "The girl said as her eye twitched.

"What got your feathers in a twist," Patrick asked smirking.

"If you must know my favorite cape was destroyed by an idiot. Happy now lets get going seeing as we are finished here." The girl stated bring out a black cape and putting it on.

_Patrick looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow._

"Ok Storm what do you mean by we're finished here?" Patrick asked looking at the girl.

_Storm smirked before starting to walk again. His questioned seemed to remain unanswered._

"You was late so I went ahead and had my fun, If you want go take a look I'm sure the commander will be happy to fight you. But as for me I'm blowing this joint." Storm said annoyed.

_With that said Storms wings spreed out and she jumped in the air and flew away, Patrick stood their and sighed while shaking his head. Yet again she done things her way without even trying to do the mission right. He did wonder what pissed her off to just up and leave, However Patrick knew it was just another mystery that was Storm. _

**A/N** Ok another An, As you see I have the start in the Harry potter world and the ending in the one piece world, This is a bit AU so it might be after Mr. Weasley was attacked but before the new year. Also if you want to see more be it cross over or normal PM Review and let me know. Also flames will be used to heat my basement when it's cold out. Until next time Ja-ne


End file.
